


Bloodsport

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Canon Character of Color, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Character, Gen, POV Third Person, Team Dynamics, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampire Slayer(s), Wordcount: 500-1.000, au bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Thrasher, vampire hunter, goes against the advice of his guardians and gathers together a coven of young vampires to avenge the murder of his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Bingo: Vampires.

Dwayne Taylor watched his team from the shadows, they edged the roofline, looking down on the crowd gathering below.

"Your enemy has them eating out of his hand," murmured Firestar approvingly.

There were times he regretted luring the White Queen's protégé to his side. One of the three purebloods, he didn't trust her any more than the others, couldn't, but she was still necessary to his desire for revenge. He imagined there would also be a balancing of accounts from Emma Frost some day soon.

"Fire was always skilled at charming an impressionable audience." He moved to stand among the team, skin twitching from the proximity to so many predators. Firestar hissed under her breath at him for the slight.

"He's bigger than you," said Nova, smirking. "Not that I care, might even be funny to watch him take you apart."

"Shut up, Nova." Throwing Richard Rider's body off a building to force it to rise faster might be a problem in the long term. The undead youth had little control over his appetites and, backed up by the Nova Force, he was the line backer of the group. He still refused to take orders from anyone.

"Bet he's quicker too." Speedball was sitting on the edge, chin resting on his drawn-up knees, he looked very young and innocent. He'd been a killer, a surprisingly good one, for only a number of months, long enough to cut a swathe though the high school population of his home town and flee to New York when the authorities got to close to discovering him.

"And stronger," added Namorita. The Atlantean immortal looked uncomfortable. A rare condition he imagined.

"What is it?" he asked.

The blue skinned pureblood glared at him fiercely for omitting her rank, then looked away again. "It's... nothing."

"Midnight's Fire has been feeding on an old one, possibly even an ancient. Who knows if it was voluntary but it's made him a hell of a lot more powerful than you anticipated, Hunter," said Marvel Boy from behind them. "Isn't that what you wanted to say, Nita?"

Having a member of an old Eastern European clan, albeit a young and still living one, was useful even if most of that particular family had been slaughtered in the Vampire Wars, the survivors fleeing to the United States seeking sanctuary and allegiance amongst other clans. He knew more than the rest of them put together from reading tomes of vampiric history during the team's considerable daylight hour downtime. He might not feel the drag of sleep like the true undead, but he didn't like sear of the sun on his skin either.

"Your Highness," she chided him where she hadn't reminded Dwayne. "I still outrank you, child."

"My mistake... Highness. He's been starving himself. It's likely he'll go berserk when you show up, tearing you limb from limb and feasting on your body or what's left of it. It might take all of us to stop him and I suspect we wouldn't all survive the encounter, certainly you wouldn't, Hunter," added Marvel Boy with a touch a regret. There was a earnest honesty to his words. When the time came, their nascent friendship might make it harder to look him in the eye when Dwayne rammed the stake home.

Nova chuckled. "Fun times."

He wouldn't have the same reluctance when it came time for Nova.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Marvel Boy glance briefly at his team mate. He had evidence that they were feeding off each other and shuddered to think how far their relationship went beyond that, a living vampire and a dead one, it was forbidden and Marvel Boy should've known better. But nor was it common knowledge and he _was_ the only one that was keeping Nova in line so Dwayne made sure their indiscretion remained undiscovered by the rest of the small coven.

"Masks on, hoods up. I don't want anyone recognising you and reporting it back to the Council. Or Captain America and his Avengers."

One of the hooded figures raised a hand towards his neck but stopped, self conscious, and lowered it back beneath the cloak.

"It's too _risky_ , Hunter. I will not die at the whim of a mortal," growled Namorita. "We should withdraw and rethink our strategy."

"No. Midnight's Fire dies... tonight. He'll turn on the humans down there if I don't show, it'll be a bloodbath. It's your job to keep his gang off me... _and_ the living."

They all looked at him, confused. He couldn't ever forget he was dealing with people who held little respect for living breathing human beings other than as their primary food source. He was relieved once again that he'd made them vow not to take a human life while in his employ using a little known blood oath that Chord had found.

Firestar made a tsking noise. "Mortals. Who cares how many die as long as we don't?"

"I care," he snarled.

She yawned politely, covering her mouth but her eyes narrowed and fixed on him. "Of course you do, darling. Well then, shall we get this dreary business over with. I have a mind to go dancing later."

That was Angel-speak for grazing, she had a taste for the young and in the clubs she could find blood to her liking, laced with alcohol and any number of illicit drugs. A common method for a vampire seeking a quick high. She mentioned it trying to unsettle him, he knew why. She didn't like being bound to anyone.

"If you survive," he added with a tight grin, then leapt off the roof.


End file.
